


Be the Batman to my Superman

by Mareridt



Series: 31 Sterek Fics - August edition [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale as Superman, Happy Derek Hale, Happy Ending, Happy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Stiles Stilinski as Batman, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles stared. Derek raised his eyebrow asking what was wrong, as if he didn't just defend Stiles and compliment him. Scott turned to his best friend. “Remind me, did Derek get hit on the head during the last fight? I can't remember, but I'm sure he did.”<br/>Stiles shrugged, worried. It was surely a joke. “Derek, sometimes you need to make your sarcasm a little more clear.”<br/>As an answer, Derek glared. He didn't glare like he did normally, using his bitch face, no. He frowned and tagged the corners of his mouth down, and Stiles thought he was the long lost twin of Grumpy Cat. Hands down, they wore the same expression. </p><p>OR finally a break in Beacon Hills, the school throws an Halloween Party, and Stiles and Derek bond over cosplays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be the Batman to my Superman

**Author's Note:**

> And another story is here. This one here is one I felt like crying from fluffiness while writing it, so tell me what you think, okay? Unbetad, so any mistake is mine. Kudos and leave lots of comments! 
> 
> Prompt: from @randomfandomimagine on tumblr: Guess who's back! Here's another prompt for Sterek, I just saw this one and immediatly thought of them: "Sometimes you need to make your sarcasm a little more clear, Derek" and I just imagine Derek making a grumpy face and I love it :D
> 
> [Yeah, I know it's 4 a.m. in the morning of 7th August, but I don't care okay, I'll be on time some day, but today's not the day]

 

It had been a long time since there were baddies to fight in Beacon Hills.

The McCall pack didn't have a second to enjoy some free time, because basically _there was no free time_. In the last months they fought against whatever could think of showing himself in the city and now they could finally take a break. It was also almost Halloween, so the pack had been excited enough to try and give a party.

Luckily for them, they had Lydia, both the smartest and the most popular girl in their school. She convinced their principal to give the party for them in the school gym, and even better? Derek could come too, because the pack convinced him to sponsor the party since he had more money that he knew what to do with.

They agreed to choose the costumes together, and so far they programmed Lydia as Ariel, Allison as Katniss, Isaac as Edward Cullen – his face when they choose? Absolutely _hilarious_ – while Boyd would dress as Nick Fury, Erica went for Marilyn Monroe, Kira for Katana – a villain in the DC universe – while Malia simply decided to dress as a female werewolf.

Derek firmly opposed at dressing, but Stiles would get back at that later. For now he just had to get Scott to agree that batman was the perfect costume for him, and since in the lost anyone was minding his own business, he was alone at it.

“Scott, buddy, listen to me.” he tried again. “Batman is my jam. It's perfect, okay, Batman is me, I _have to_ be him.”

“Are you completely sure?” Scott didn't yet change his mind. “I think Iron Man would be a better choice for you. You're the genius of the pack, the one that doesn't have a particular powers but is great just using his mind.”

“But Batman doesn't have superpowers either! And my favourite weapon is a bat” Stiles mimicked the pose of batsman. “Get it? 'bat', 'Batman'. It's _perfect_.”

Scott groaned at the pun, letting his head fall behind. “Stiles, just stop” he pleaded.

“Maybe you should just let him.” Derek looked up from his book, comfortably lying on his bed, back propped against the headboard. “Batman is probably the only one worth wearing, for him, and I think the costume would suit him pretty good.”

Scott and Stiles stared. Derek raised his eyebrow asking what was wrong, as if he didn't just defend Stiles and compliment him. Scott turned to his best friend. “Remind me, did Derek get hit on the head during the last fight? I can't remember, but I'm sure he did.”

Stiles shrugged, worried. It was surely a joke. “Derek, sometimes you need to make your sarcasm a little more clear.”

As an answer, Derek glared. He didn't glare like he did normally, using his bitch face, no. He frowned and tagged the corners of his mouth down, and Stiles thought he was the long lost twin of Grumpy Cat. Hands down, they wore the _same_ expression.

After three whole minutes glaring at them, Stiles groaned. “Come on, tell me you were being sarcastic, you asshole!”

“I am serious.”

Scott snorted. “There's no way you're serious. You just complimented Stiles. You never compliment Stiles. You hate Stiles, he's useless.”

“Yeah, you hate- Hey!” Stiles punched Scott's shoulder. “Not cool, dude. You hurt me.”

“I'm just saying what Derek _always_ says of you.” Scott replied, doing his stupid puppy-eyes. Stiles grunted, not able of being mad at him, and turned his eyes on Derek, who had the decency of looking sheepish and flushing deep red. The blush expanded on his ears and neck, and Stiles suddenly wondered if it went far to the chest, and if the skin would feel hot under his tongue and-

Fuck. He was in a room with non-human creatures, dammit, he had to keep his cool.

Derek changed again expression, but this time he looked like he was about to throw up, ready to say something and ever readier to regret it right after. “I don't hate Stiles. He's an important part of the pack, he got us out of a lot of difficult situations.”

Stiles gaped. Like, he gaped so much he was scared he'd lose his jaw. He was so shocked by Derek's words that he didn't notice how the whole room was now engulfed in a dead silence and every pair of eyes in the room was pointed on Derek.

“You're serious” finally Stiles elaborated. “Holy- YOU'RE SERIOUS!! Did you hear that? Did you _all_ hear that?! He said I'm important to the pack! He freaking said that!” He grabbed Scott by the shoulders and shook him. “Oh, my God!”

Derek looked like he when Stiles yelled, but the boy couldn't do anything to stop himself. He just... God, he just went behind Derek so much he always thought the wolf still hated him, never tried to ask him about it, but finding out he was wrong? Damn, it was awesome.

He yelped again in happiness, but Derek didn't glare again, he just cast his eyes down and had this small private, shy smile Stiles wanted to jump and widen it with kisses, smile which didn't go unnoticed.

Lydia arched a perfect eyebrow. “Aiden quoted you with something akin to 'you think Stiles, skinny, defenseless Stiles, is'...” she trailed off, not completing the sentence, but everyone understood what she was referring to and Stiles was thankful to her for not saying it.

“Well, I...” Derek's voice died in his throat. The pack looked at him expectantly, and something in him snapped, since he closed loudly his book and got up from the couch. Stiles tried to call him back, because he didn't want him to be upset, but Derek ignored him in favour of going to glare and outrage in one of the rooms upstairs.

Stiles groaned his frustration and gave the evil eye to the whole room. “Good job, everyone!” he scoffed, throwing his hands in the air. “First time he's completely honest about something, and you basically mock him to shame. Where's the trust, huh? Where's the respect? We're a pack, dammit, so try and behave like one.”

He didn't stay to hear their comebacks, he sprinted up the stairs directed in the room Derek was hiding in. He didn't expect anyway to see him on the roof, sitting on the edge against the wall and reading his book. Stiles didn't even notice him bring it with him.

“Hey, can I stay here for a while?” he asked softly, leaning against the door. Derek didn't look up from the pages, nodding with a slight movement of the head. It looked like he was going to ignore him until he went away, but Stiles didn't have the intention to satisy him.

Derek kept on reading, not caring about honey eyes boring holes into his head. In the end, he gave in. “What do you want, Stiles? Another teasing round?”

“I don't want to tease you, I just...” he came closer, invading his personal space. “I need to know you're not mad at me?”

Derek frowned and turned to look at him. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“I don't know, I figured you'd be mad at the pack for treating you that way, and at me for association.”

“I'm not mad at you.”

Stiles smiled shyly, looking at his hands from the awkwardness. He glanced at the wolf sideway to see him already staring at him, and couldn't fight down the blush that crept up his neck. He was closer than he thought, anyway, so when Derek spinned full body versus him, he found himself between his thighs.

Derek let his book rest on the banister, focusing more on the pale skinned face inches from his. Stiles could feel their breaths mingling together, and wondered what would happened if he erased the last distance between them.

At that thought, something changed in the air. Of course Derek knew what he was thinking, he could literally smell it on him, but he liked to think that he couldn't entirely know every single scent his body had while under certain moods. Now, something electric sparkled between them and Stiles wasn't quite sure how to act in order to keep it going or... or to intensify it.

He made just a step, feeling Derek's thighs brushing against his side and he put his hands on them just to feel his muscles tense up. Derek's hands found his hips, a fleeting touch Stiles desired to feel skin on skin, under his shirt.

The human let out a shuddering sigh, eyes dropping from Derek's eyes to his lips. “Can I?” he asked, licking his own lips.

Derek swallowed heavily. After a while, he barely nodded. Stiles didn't waiste time: he attacked the other's mouth with all he had, hands flying one to cup his cheek, the other to cup his neck. They kissed hard, like two men lost in the desert, starved and thirsty. Their tongues met, and Stiles had a full body shiver feeling Derek's sliding along with his; it was passional, made Stiles hot all over, heat pooling low in his stomach and goosebumps raising along his arms. Then Derek cupped Stiles' neck as well, his other hand climbing under his shirt to the middle of his back, and they were pressing tighter against each other, making the hot passion change in something sweeter, something much more intimate.

Stiles parted from Derek's lip to breathe just a second, then turned back in, needing it even more than before. When the need of oxigen presented itself again, Derek drew himself away, touching their nose and their forehead. Stiles looked into his green eyes, dizzy with pleasure, his chest fluttering.

The boy was ready to say something, when Derek spoke first. “Be the batman to my superman.”

Stiles blinked. “What?”

“Be the batman to my superman” the wolf repeated, his smile sweet and shy. “I know it was orinally robin, but I'm going to dress as Superman at the party, so you'll have to get this or nothing.”

“Wha- I thought you wouldn't dress” Stiles frowned. “When did you change your mind?”

“Now.” that raised a chuckle out of him. “Scott is waiting for you downstairs, you probably have to go. So, do you want to dress up with me?”

Stiles beamed. “Abso-fucking-lutely!” he planted a loudly kiss on Derek's mouth, before stepping back slowly. “How about we go shopping tomorrow? It's saturday afterall.”

Derek nodded, agreeing. “Can I come over later?” he probably meant sneaking in from the window to his room, but Stiles was used to it. He actually wanted to ask why, but he knew Derek would draw back if he did; beside, maybe he just wanted to spend time with him.

“Of course you can” he answered. “See you later then, Sourwolf.”

Derek's eyes laughed with him, and Stiles' heart picked up in his chest. “See you later, Stiles.”

 

 

The night of the party, Derek went to pick Stiles up. He did so, because he knew he'd like to get at least a little wasted during the night, so there was no way he was driving.

In the previous days, the wolf had felt the happiest person alive, finding out that cuddling with Stiles was definitely a religious experience. They didn't do anything beside kissing, because Derek wanted to take it slow, but it was fine that way.

They also bought two awesome costumes for that night, or so did say Stiles, which venerated Derek's so much he pretty much asked if he could wear it everyday. When Derek asked why, Stiles whined with need. “It's just so much tight! I can literally see anything from here, and trust me, I don't care if everyone notices too, because I'm the only one allowed to touch.” he then threw himself at him, getting caught instantly. “Which is completely fine with me, since you're so fucking hot and all _mine_.”

The last word had been growled out in front of his face, and Derek had been glad Stiles was only human, since his heart lost a couple of beats just to restart again even faster than before. It was a wolf thing the possessivity, and knowing that Stiles had that too? Fuck, it made Derek grow hard rock in mere seconds.

Which was the mainly reason why they ended making out against a wall and on the floor, both of them equally guilty.

Derek was still thinking of the way Stiles' lean but muscled body had felt against his, when he heard the front door close and Stiles stepping down the porch's stairs. He got in the Toyota rather quickly, whispering some complains about how the camaro would have looked more like a batmobile and so more in theme, but when Derek kissed him, the complains were suddenly forgotten.

“Hey, big guy” Stiles smiled dumbly, leaning in for another 'smooch' as he called them. “You in a good mood today?”

Derek winked at him while turning on the engine. “I always am when I see you.”

Stiles chuckled. “Flatterer.”

“Me? Absolutely not.”

“Yeah, yeah, as if I believed you.”

They drove to the party teasing each other and throwing in there sweet comments that apparently went unnoticed, but didn't really. Derek went so far as climbing down the car first and using his superspeed to reach Stiles' and open it for him. “Woah, there, is this Derek Hale being a gentleman?” Stiles teased him, totally not preening. Shut up, he wasn't.

“Always for you, milady” replied Derek without losing his cool. Stiles punched him in the side, fighting down a smile unsuccessfilly.

“You're a dumbass, you know that?”

“Look who's talking.”

Scott appeared next to them. “Cut it out, guys, or we'll lose the whole party!” he beamed at their joined hands, looking like the best approving best friend on the whole world in Stiles' opinion.

But Scott himself wasn't alone, he had Isaac on one side and Allison on the other, both of them smiling kindly (Yes, you did read write, Isaac was smiling too).

“Fine, fine, gonna head in, dude” Stiles nudged him on the shoulder. “Not wanting to ruin what's going to be your best party ever, do we, Scotty?”

The alpha flushed awkwardly, but beside laughing no one said anything else. Ugh, luck guy. Had it been Stiles, they'd probably all add fuel to the fire. Well, not Derek maybe, since they now were together and he was susprisingly kind. “Anyway” Scott spoke again. “I admit I was wrong about the cosplay. You and Derek look plenty the part.”

“Thanks, bro!”

They got inside the gym and looked around, the whole place decorated fancy. Allison and Isaac stopped with Scott the time needed to get a picture at the entrance, then the True Alpha was literally dragged into the dance floor.

Stiles mimicked cleaning his right cheek from a single tear. “My lovely son, all grown up with a boyfriend and a girlfriend” he cried out. “Always been too good for just one of them.”

Derek laughed loudly. “Stiles, you're ridiculous” he called out, pulling him by the hand till in front of the photographer. Stiles snickered, circling Derek's waist with an arm while entwining his fingers with the hand on his own side, then smiled sincerely at the guy in front of them until he took the picture.

Derek then headed for the buffet, move Stiles completely agreed on, and they took something to eat, ready to have some fun, when Derek was called by the principal and some other teachers to discuss with him. The wolf kissed Stiles' temple as a goodbye. “I'll be back as soon as I can, don't have fun without me.”

Stiles smirked. “You know I can't anymore.”

Derek did come back around fifteen minutes later, but the delay was due at making a request to the DJ. When Stiles heard _My House_ played by Kids of 88, he gave a little shout and dragged Derek forcefully – not that much anyway – on the dance floor to join the rest of the pack. He didn't care he danced 'weirdely', he knew Derek appreciated anyway, if the way he growled in his ear not after was of any indication.

He knew he had some good moves, but he didn't know they were so good until then. “Stiles, I swear to God, if you don't stop swaying your hips like that I'm gonna take you back home and fuck you until you cry.”

Stiles yelped softly. His cock did _not_ twitch in interest, he was absolutely calm and unimpressed. He did however change the moves, smiling amused, since he liked to know Derek was losing control because of him... He'd give anything to have Derek's hands on him.

That obviously led to them leaving the party early, driving toward Derek's loft. They weren't completely gone on lust, yet, it was just because Stiles had asked for some “us” time, which Derek granted immediately.

They entered the loft silently, watching one another with a kind smile on their faces. “Did I tell you you look the perfect Batman to my Superman?” joked Derek, taking off Batman's mask from Stiles face. Stiles smiled, accaressing his wolf's side slowly.

“I know, I got ready like this just for you.” He confessed with the same hushed tone. They got in the bed with no rush, taking off clothe by clothe until they were naked, skin on skin. Their hands roamed along all their bodies, Stiles' cleft fingers brushing against Derek's cock, making the wolf draw in a shuddering breath.

“I remember we decided to wait, Derek, but I can't” Stiles finally whispered, torturing his boyfriend to the edge of despair. “I'd love to make love to you.”

Derek groaned. “You prepared yourself for me” he added, grinning amused at the slight blush creeping on Stiles' neck. However, he did nod. “You're still open and pliant for me, then. I thought I'd have the pleasure after all these years, but it's okay anyway.”

“Derek, we've got pleanty of times to take it step by step” Stiles said softly. “But tonight... Tonight I want to feel it. I want to feel you, inside of me, rocking my world and breaking me to pieces just to brng me back together.”

Derek didn't let him ask twice. He made Stiles lay down on the bed, a pillow propping up his spine from under the back, and after lubing himself up, Derek made his way inside his _mate_. His body asked immediately for a strong punishgly rhythm, but the wolf wanted to take it slow, make it sweet, make it worth remembering for a life time.

His thrusts inside Stiles were long, deep and sexy, meant to let Derek enjoy the tight wet heat that was Stiles, while the latter enjoyed the strong feeling of being full, especially when Derek bottomed out and grinded his hips for a couple of seconds.

Minute after minute Stiles' moans were getting louder, and that drove Derek to start pistoning his hips into him faster, changing the angle so he'd nail his lover's prostate at every thrust. “Oh, _my_ – Derek! Derek, _please_ , harder, just please, _fuck_!”

“That's good, Stiles” Derek whispered, his lips hovering over Stiles' in an almost kiss. “You're doing so well, love, taking me so good... so tight...” Stiles whimpered at the words, his nails digging into Derek's back to the point of drawing blood, but the wolf didn't relent.

He started to get a rhythm even harder, even stronger, until the bed was creecking on the floor and Stiles had to be held firmly by his hips not to scoot upward on the mattress. The more Stiles shouted, the more Derek lost himself in fucking into him, hips going on on their own.

Derek brushed his nuckles against Stiles' erect neglected cock, but Stiles batted his hand away, a sincere and pleased light in his eyes. “I want to come like this, just with you inside me.”

Derek whined pitifully at the thought, hips faltering for a second. “ _Fuck_ , do you think you can do it?”

Stiles nodded, letting his head fall behind. “Y-yeah... 'm already so close...”

Derek made sure to nail constantly Stiles' sweet spot while bringing him to compilation. “Then come, Stiles” he commanded. “Come for me.”

With a shout every wolf in town must have heard, Stiles came harder than he ever remembered doing, white spurts of hot pleasure dirtying his and Derek's bellies.

It took just another coupld of thrusts before Derek added his mess to the whole, tensing up and coming inside of Stiles. When the orgasm pleasure faded, he nearly collapsed on the smalled boy under him, who was smearing come on their skin, effectively scent-marking them both.

Derek purred, eyes still blown and dazed. “What're you doin'?” he mumbled his question into Stiles shoulder, sliding out of him and tucking his head under his chin.

“A bird told me this is a wolf thing” Stiles explained. “I'm scent-marking you and myself, just like you're doing now with my neck–“ Derek felt like a deer caught in daylight, since he was scraping his beard all over the sensitive, exposed skin of Stiles' neck; “so every other supernatural creature will know we belong to each other. Is it good?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely” Derek answered quoting Stiles, pressing a kiss onto his red skin. They continued scent-marking each other for a while, until they both stopped. Just when he was about to doze off, Stiles' heartbeat so regular he must have already fallen asleep, his lover spoke up again.

“And, Derek, for the record...” he mumbled softly. “You're my perfect Superman too. Thanks for it.”

Derek hided a smile into Stiles' shoulder. “Thank you for being here as well.”

 


End file.
